


Stronger

by rosalina2124



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Eddie gets sick with appendicitis will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the painBut I brushed my teeth anywayI got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my faceI got a little bit strongerRidin' in the car to work and I'm tryin' to ignore the hurtSo I turned on the radio, stupid song made me think of youI listened to it for minute but then I changed itI'm gettin' a little bit stronger, just a little bit strongerAnd I'm done hopin' that we could work it outI'm done with how it feels, spinnin' my wheelsLettin' you drag my heart around, and ohI'm done thinkin' that you could ever changeI know my heart will never be the sameBut I'm tellin' myself I'll be okayEven on my weakest daysI get a little bit strongerIt doesn't happen overnight but ya turn aroundAnd a month's gone by and you realize you haven't criedI'm not givin' you a hour or a second or another minute longer
Kudos: 4





	Stronger

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Buck and I try to relax. I’m about the last place I want to be tonight,in the ER,but I started running a high fever.and it wasn’t budging. I’ve been battling what I’ve thought to be a stomach bug all day,I thankfully have only thrown up twice,but I’ve been miserable,my stomach has been hurting. I stayed home today,it was my day off anyways,and Chris was at school,Carla took him and picked him up. I did alright,tried to rest and take care of myself. He checked in on me periodically through out the day,he was working and got off around 5. He came over after shift,to check on me and Chris,make sure we got fed and taken care of. I’m glad he did now,he decided to stay the night,he just had a sense that I needed him tonight,to take care of me,as loathe as I am to admit it. We went to bed about 10,but my fever spiked around 1,and when it hadn’t gone down by 2,we ended up here. He was able to get a hold of Maddie,and explain what was going on,and she came over so Chris wouldn’t be alone. We’ve been here for an hour now,,I’m tired,I’m in pain,and we haven’t been seen by anyone,other than the nurse to get my vitals.

“Easy Eds,I know it hurts guy,just take a breath,there we go,I should get someone in here”he says softly,comforting me. The pain is unbearable,this is more than a stomach bug I know that much,I’m afraid of it being appendicitis,if it’s appendicitis,that means surgery,and means being down for a week or two,which I don’t want,but I know it’s possible right now. “Please go get someone Buck,this really hurts”I say wincing as I feel another wave of pain hit me. It keeps on coming,it’s increased in the last hour. “I know guy,I’ll be right back,you’ll be alright”he says softly squeezing my hand,part of me doesn’t want to be alone,but I know he needs to go get a doctor,it’ll be quick,so I let him go. He leaves,leaving me in the quiet of the early morning,and alone with my thoughts. Before I know it though he’s back,with a doctor,thankfully a woman.

“Hey there,I’m Dr. Jennings,I’ll be taking care of you tonight Mr.Diaz,can you tell me what’s going on with you”she asks as I cringe,I prefer to not be called Mr.Diaz unless necessary,Mr.Diaz is my father,not me. “Call me Eddie, I’ve not been feeling good today,I woke up this morning with what I thought was a stomach bug,but I’ve gotten worse as the day has gone on,I started running a high fever about 2 hours ago,it hasn’t gone down any,and my stomach has really been hurting “I say wincing,I know she needs to know,but I hate being vulnerable,even though it’s him. “OK honey,I want to get you onto your back alright,I need to feel your stomach alright,see what’s going on”she says as I nod,this is going to suck,but I need to do it. I let them roll me over,and it takes all I have to not scream,it hurts so fucking bad. “Shh,I know guy,deep breaths Eds”he says squeezing my hand,trying to calm me.

I manage to relax as the pain disapates,then it’s time. She lifts up my gown,then she starts feeling my stomach. I do alright until she hits my lower right side,then I tense up as she lets go,and the pain hits. Definitely appendicits,shit,that means surgery,and being down for a few weeks,I know I have help now,but it’s still scary. “It’s appendicitis I’m afraid Eddie,it hasn’t ruptured so we’re in the clear that way,but we are going to have to get you down to surgery sooner rather than later,it shouldn’t take too long,I’m going to call down to the OR,then we’ll go from there”she says squeezing my shoulder lightly,this is all happening fast,but I know the sooner we get this out,the better.

“OK”I say quietly,too scared to really say anything else,just trying to process the news. She leaves,then it’s just me and Buck,in the quietness of the night. He helps me get back onto my side,then he pulls the blanket over me. Then he sits beside me,taking my hand in his,rubbing my palm gently. “I’m so scared Buck,this is all happening so fast,I’m worried about being down after surgery”I say quietly,opening myself up to him,all the thoughts that have been on my brain since we’ve been here. “I understand that guy,we’re all here,we’ll all make sure you and Chris get taken care of the next few weeks as you heal up,I think it’s time we call your Abuela,she needs to know what’s going on”he says as I see him reach for his phone. I know it’s 4am,but it’s an emergency,she needs to know what’s going on,to help take care of me. I nod,and he dials the famillar number,it rings a few times,then she picks up,and he talks to her a little bit,then he hands me the phone.

“cariño, escuché que no te sientes bien. Qué está pasando”she says softly,trying to comfort,but figure out what’s going on at the same time. “Estuve muy enferma. empeoré hace unas horas. Entonces vinimos al hospital”I say wincing,I know she can hear it in my voice,how much pain I’m in. “oh cariño. Qué dijo el doctor”she asks. “The doctor says I have appendicitis,she’s working on getting me down to surgery,I’m scared though,I’m worried about being down for a while”I say tiredly,I’m over everything already. “Ok Mi hijo,we’ll take care of you I promise,I’ll get there as soon as I can,please have Buck keep me updated alright”she says. “OK Abuela,love you”I say as I hand him the phone,so he can finish giving her details. Before I know it I find myself falling into a restless sleep,tired from everything,and trusting that he’ll take care of everything,and he’ll wake me when she comes back.


End file.
